Broken Lies
by shiningskies12
Summary: When Adam sees how much Chase has been cutting, will he find out the reason behind it? What he also won't expect is that Chase was closer to his family then he thought...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Shiningskies12 here! I'm back with another story, and please tell me what you guys think by reviewing it. Now then, let's get on with the story...

Mission Creek High School…10A.M.

I had just left the bathroom, and bandages covered my wrists. I didn't really know anybody at school, and I wasn't really too known either. Adam had protected me earlier this morning from Trent, and I honestly wished I knew him better. I was the new kid, and I already felt horrible. My mother was an abusive person, and she was always having random guys come over every week. I didn't really say anything as I was in my "room"(which was literally the basement), and I had been cutting for a while now since my "mother" would pay no attention to me whatsoever. A few minutes later, I felt dizzy, and I collapsed onto my knees. Chase! I heard a voice shout, and it was Adam. Adam…I mumbled before I fainted, and I felt myself being carried before my body went numb.

Davenport HouseHold…3P.M.

I woke up, and I found myself in a different place. Adam was by my side, and apparently, I was holding his hand. I moved my hand slightly, and Adam woke up from his peaceful slumber. Chase? You're awake…He said in a sleepy voice, and I smiled softly. I saw that my wrists had been cleaned up, and bandaged up with a neat little tie on both. I panicked, so I bought you home with me. Adam told me, and I held onto his shirt tightly. It's alright, Chase. You're safe here. He told me, and after he left, I saw all the missed phone calls and messages from my "mother". Oh no! I have to go! I said to myself as I got up, snuck out, and I went back home.

Henderson HouseHold…6P.M.

Chase William Henderson, where have you been? You should of been home three hours ago. She told me as she was wearing nothing but her lingerie. Sorry, Mom. I stayed after to get help for some homework. I told her, but she smacked me across the face. That's no excuse, Chase! You should just go ahead, and quit school. There's no future for you anyway. I already sold you to the guy that I'm currently with. He runs a night-club, and with that body of yours, you'll be perfect. She told me, and before I knew it, I felt this man place a rag over my nose, and I fainted as there had been a harmful chemical put on the rag. Thank you for selling me such a wonderful body, Mary. He said to her as she took Chase away, and she smirked as she would no longer have to worry or take care of that child.

A few days later…Night-Club

I woke up in a bed, and my body ached. The guy my "mother" had been dating came in, and he had a smirk on his face. Guess I got lucky. You just lost that innocence of yours. The guy said, and I cried. He grabbed me by my wrist, and I wasn't really wearing anything. I only had on dress pants, dress shoes, and a bowtie around my neck. I was shirtless, and my hair was a mess. Come on, kid! You have another client waiting, and he's a rich guy. It's Donald Davenport. He said to him, and he pushed him into another room. Mr. Davenport turned around, and he gasped. Chase! I'm getting you out of here. I've already called the police, and Adam told me you had been missing school. He told me as everyone outside got arrested, and the rest of the guys had gone with the police so that they could be relocated to their own homes again. Come on, Chase. I'm taking you home with me, so don't be afraid. told me, and he carried me(bridal style) in his arms to his car.

Davenport Household…Midnight

I had been cleaned up, but I still felt dirty. My own innocence had been taken by an unknown man, and I had been unconscious the entire time. I had remembered that I was dancing for the crowd, and I was given a drink. Like always, I had to drink it or I was going to get punished. There had been a drug in the drink, and I'm assuming that's what had made me faint. I was wearing one of Adam's shirts, and I blushed. It was too large for me, and it reached me around my knees. Aww, you look so adorable, Chase. Adam told me, and I covered my bright red face. Davenport told me you'll be okay, and you're welcome to stay in my room, Chase. He told me, and I went up to Adam. I tried to hug him, but it was a bit awkward. Adam carried me, and I yelped. Aww, Chasey! I love you. He told me, and my face was a bright red. Sure, Adam, I'd love to stay with you in your room. I said to him, and we headed downstairs for some late night dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone! Shiningskies12 here! This part of the story might get a bit confusing, but hang in there, you guys. Please rate and review after reading it since I want to know what you guys think. Now then, let's continue from where we left off...

Davenport Lab…2A.M.

I wasn't able to sleep, and I went downstairs as I found some weird doors. The doors opened, and I went into this elevator. I didn't scream, but I did fall to the ground as soon as it started to go down. The doors opened, and I gasped. There was so many inventions everywhere, and I saw Adam and Bree in some kind of display cases. There was a display case in the middle, and since I was being curious, I stepped inside the display case. The door closed on me, and I couldn't get out. Great, I'll be in so much trouble once they wake up. I said to myself as I felt dizzy, and I leaned up against the capsule's glass wall. I was still wearing Adam's shirt, and I sighed in relief as I curled up, and the shirt covered my small body.

Next morning…7A.M.

Chase! I heard a voice, and it was Adam. He opened up the capsule door, and he asked me how I had gotten stuck. I felt a slightly sharp pain in my neck, but I ignored it. Well, let's get ready for school. Are you coming, Chasey? Adam asked me, and I nodded. They all got changed, and Mr. Davenport was upstairs. We went upstairs, and Mr. Davenport looked at Bree and Adam with a glare in his eyes, but I ignored it. Here you go, Chase. Adam has some of his classes with you, so that he can protect you. I said to him as I handed him his satchel with his school books, and he didn't know what to think as Chase had snuck down into the lab with Adam and Bree.

Later…City Streets

Bree and Leo had gone ahead to the house, and Adam stayed by my side. I grabbed onto his arm, and he found me adorable. Chasey, I'll miss this. Mr. Davenport told us that he'll find you a safe place to live, so that you'll live a happy life. I just don't want to let you go. I want you to stay with me. He said to me, and he leaned down as I kissed Adam on his cheek. I'll always be around to make you happy, Adam. I promise I'll never leave your side. I said to him as we had no clue how soon something bad was going to happen to him that would break Adam forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! Shiningskies12 here! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and please review and rate. Leave some suggestions if you guys like, and let's get on with this story...

Woods…8P.M.

P-Please don't hurt me. I cried as I was covered with bruises, and the guy picked me up from my shirt collar. I'll have you back with me before you know it, Chase. I didn't think that rich guy Davenport was going to take you away with him. It's a good thing I pretended to be in trouble, and like a moth to a flame, I have caught you again. I only sent it to you because if I involved those other kids, I wouldn't have you like I do now. He told me, and he kept holding me up by my shirt collar. No, I won't let you hurt me this time! I cried out, and I suddenly got out of his grasp. A laser bow was in my hand, and I smirked. Good riddance, Paul. I said to him as he seemed terrified of me now, and he left before the police could arrive. My laser bow vanished, and I collapsed. That was so strange. That laser bow appeared out of nowhere…I said to myself as I decided to walk back home before anyone would notice I was gone(especially Adam).

DavenPort HouseHold…10P.M.

I washed off all the dry blood, and I sighed. I had taken a shower, and I was wearing one of Adam's shirts again. I was still wondering how I had pulled off that trick earlier, and I saw that there was the same "display case" in the room I was staying in, and without thinking, I stepped into it. I felt better, and I suddenly fell asleep. "Great, now the bionic chip is out. I never meant for Chase to have it, but what?! It isn't coming out? It probably already got set with his nervous system." I said to myself, and I decided to leave since I wanted to leave Chase alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh gosh! Another part for this story, and I'm sorry if I haven't been updating lately. Please rate and review, and please leave any suggestions below if you guys have any ideas. Anyways, onto the next part of this story...

Davenport Household…7A.M.

Guys, we're going to be late for school! We heard Leo shout, and we all changed. Adam, keep an eye on Chase for me today. He's got bionics now, so make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Mr. Davenport told me, and I told him that everything would be okay. See you later, Mr. Davenport! I shouted as I caught up with my siblings, and I was going to keep an eye on Chase since he wasn't really too friendly with anybody else besides us.

Outside the School Lobby…noon

That brat is going to pay for what he did. I'll sell his body this time even if it costs me my life. I said to myself, and I took the chance since Chase was outside at the moment. I walked over to get the volleyball bag, and I sighed. Seems like I found my main prize again, didn't I? I heard a voice, and I froze. Paul?! I thought I got rid of you back then! I shouted, and he grabbed me by my wrists. No! Adam, help! I cried out as Paul hit me right in the jaw, and I cried out in pain. Paul tied my wrists together, put a cloth around my mouth, and I struggled to get free. Looks like the buyer will be here in a few. I told him that you got that neat little trick of yours, and it made him pay me more for that precious little body of yours. Say goodbye, Chase. Paul told me, and the buyer had showed up. I fainted since I had been holding my breath, and the smell of the cloth overwhelmed me. Nice doing business with you, Paul. This bionic freak will be perfect for being a house servant. The guy told me, and I smirked as I headed home before I could get caught by any of the security cameras.(Chase's white bracelet that Adam gave him had been fallen off his right wrist, and it stayed in the lobby).


End file.
